Conventionally, a personal computer casing has a front panel integrated therewith and several openings are made on the front panel for the installation of disk drivers, keyboard locating device, indicators, buttons, etc. Since the front panel is an integrated part of the casing, each time a drive or a button is broken, the whole casing must be disassembled and removed to have the broken parts reached and fixed.